


Tsumamigui

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [18]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hentai, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”You didn’t have to do that.””You’re right, I didn’t, Gee should have, though. This kid needs to know that you deserve respect too.”Frank smiled at Mikey and hugged him tightly.”Thanks, Mikey.”Mikey hugged Frank back holding him close and kissing the top of his head.”Anytime Frankie.”





	1. Brother In Law

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I had been checking out the newest hentai and found a few pretty amazing ones that I am working on right now. Also I know I have had a few people ask about my **Omega** fic. I am having rough writers block on it, but I am working on it no worries.
> 
> So this hentia didn't have a translation, but it is about a lonely housewife that is being ignored by her husband so she turns to her brother in law for comfort. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Good Morning Mikey.”

Mikey opened his eyes to see his brother in law looking down at him.

”Morning Frankie.”

”Come on lazy, up up, I have laundry to do today.”

Mikey smiled and sat up rubbing his eyes.

”Coffee?”

Frank laughed.

”You’re just like Gee. Yeah, in the kitchen.”

Mikey got out of bed and kissed Frank on the cheek.

”You’re the best brother in law ever.”

”Don’t you forget it.”

Frank smiled and Mikey yawned leaving the room.

”Morning Mikey.”

”Morning Gee.”

Mikey sat down at the table with his older brother Gerard. He had been living with him and his husband for the past six months while their parents were away on extended business.

”Gee, you know you and Frankie didn’t have to do this. I would have been fine on my own.”

”No way Mikes. I know what it is like to be stuck alone. Both Frankie and I are happy to have you here.”

”What are we happy about?”

Frank came in with an arm load of sheets heading for the laundry room.

”That Mikey is living with us.”

”Of course we are. Can’t have you running around causing trouble for poor defenseless girls little boy.”

Mikey scoffed.

”I’m older than you…and just as gay.”

Gerard snorted his coffee and coughed. Frank patted him on the back.

”Please refrain from killing my husband this morning Michael.”

Mikey laughed.

”I’m sorry, is this afternoon a better time?”

”Can we *cough cough* stop talking about my *sputter* demise please. It’s too early.”

”You’re no fun Gee. Speaking of fun, you better get going.”

Gerard looked at the clock with watery eyes.

”Oh man yeah.”

He started to get up and wipe his mouth off. He grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door. Frank put the laundry down and followed.

”Will you be home for dinner tonight?”

”As long as the meeting doesn’t run over. I may be a little late, I will call though.”

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank and then slipping his shoes on and coat was out the door. Frank sighed. It was like this for the past year since Gerard got promoted. He was happy of course cause they were able to get a bigger place, which is why Mikey was able to move in. Still it had been a long time since they had any time together. In fact it was before Mikey moved in. He was grateful for the older boy’s company though. It made the days a bit easier to bear. Once Gerard got promoted Frank didn’t have to work anymore. He became a full time stay at home husband. Some days he loved it. Other days, he regretted it.

”Hey…”

Frank was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Mikey’s hand on his shoulder. He looks over and up to see the older boy smiling at him.

”…you okay Frankie, you seemed lost in thought there.”

”Yeah, I was just thinking how happy I am that you live with us now. It breaks up the bordom.”

”You know if you told Gee you wanted to work again, he would not mind.”

”I’m alright. It gives me time to myself and is less stressful. Besides, I was thinking of doing lessons for some of the high school kids wanting to learn guitar.”

”That could be fun. Well I have to get ready for school.”

”Yeah, you don’t want to be late to class.”

Mikey squeezed Frank’s shoulder and then was off. Frank smiled. He really was lucky to have Mikey. Frank walked back to the kitchen and picked up the sheets and headed to the laundry room once again.

*

*

*

Mikey arrived at the house and opened the door.

”Frankie, I’m back!”

He heard no answer so he went in the living room after taking off his shoes.

”Frankie?”

Still no answer from him. Then Mikey saw the side door was open.

”Must be in the garden.”

Mikey went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a drink, then thought and grabbed one for Frank too. He headed outside, but stopped short on the porch. Frank was on his knees in the garden, bent over tending to the carrots. Mikey was memorized at how good his ass looked in the shorts he was wearing. He shook off the thoughts he should not be having and cleared his throat. Frank turned around and smiled.

”Mikey Way you are a god sent.”

Frank wiped his brow smearing it with some soil. He got up and walked over to the porch.

”I was just thinking of getting a drink myself.”

Mikey just nodded and handed him the glass. Frank was wearing a tank top and Mikey could see that his tattoos were glistening with sweat from his hard work. As Frank drank the condensation from the glass dripped off onto his chest. Mikey swallowed hard.

”So I was thinking of cold sesame noodles for dinner tonight since it’s so hot.”

”But Gee doesn’t like that.”

”Yes, but you do and Gerard called and said he won’t be home for dinner so it’s just us again.”

”Frankie…”

”Plus, I just pulled up some fresh carrots.”

Mikey looked and saw that Frank had a basket in his other hand that he missed.

”They will taste wonderful with the noodles.”

”You are too good to me Frankie…I don’t deserve it.”

”Of course you do silly.”

Frank smiled up at Mikey. Mikey felt the urge to kiss him. Instead he just smiled back.

”Well I better clean up if I want to have dinner ready on time.”

Frank walked by and brushed up against Mikey. Mikey reached out and grabbed for his hip, which was exposed from the shirt riding up.

”Wait…”

Frank looked at him.

”…can I help?”

”Sure, you can peel the carrots while I get changed.”

”I can do that.”

Frank leaned into Mikey’s touch in a half hug.

”Thanks Mikey.”

Mikey reluctantly let go as took the basket from Frank as he watched him go into the house and head for the bathroom. Mikey went into the kitchen and started washing the carrots trying not to think of what Frank was doing in the bathroom.

*

*

*

”That was amazing Frankie!”

Frank giggled.

”You helped.”

”I washed and peeled carrots, you did the hard work.”

”Hello?”

Frank face lit up when he heard Gerard’s voice. He got up quickly and made his way to the door.

”Hey Gee, I missed…”

”Hey Frankie, this is Kevin. A friend of mine at work won a cruise so he is going to be staying with us for a week.”

At this point Mikey had joined them.

”Oh, that was nice of you Gee. Hi, I’m Frank.”

”I thought it was Frankie.”

Mikey didn’t like the kid already…if you could call him that. He had to be at least 18 and had the swagger of a spoiled brat.

”Oh, well…you can call me that I guess.”

”No.”

Frank jumped when Mikey spoke.

”Mikey.”

He placed a possessive hand on Frank’s shoulder.

”It’s disrespectful when he doesn’t know you. That name has to be earned.”

”Well then, I guess I better get to work on it huh.”

Mikey growled low. Frank heard him, but Gerard was oblivious.

”Mikey, cut it out. Kevin is our guest. Be nice.”

Gerard led Kevin into the house to give him the tour. Frank turned to Mikey.

”You didn’t have to do that.”

”You’re right, I didn’t, gee should have though. This kid needs to know that you deserve respect too.”

Frank smiled at Mikey and hugged him tightly.

”Thanks Mikey.”

Mikey hugged Frank back holding him close and kissing the top of his head.

”Anytime Frankie.”

*

*

*

”Not tonight Frank, I’m tired. I just want to shower and go to bed.”

”Want me to join you and wash your back?”

”Nah, it’s alright.”

Gerard kissed the top of Frank’s head and yawned heading for the bathroom. Frank sighed and went to do the dinner dishes.

”He’s crazy you know.”

Frank spun around and saw Kevin lounging in the living room. He was in the armchair and had one leg swung over one of the arms.

”Excuse me?”

”I wouldn’t turn you down if I had you as a husband.”

”Oh…uh, thanks.”

Frank blushed that his conversation was heard by the kid. He headed to the kitchen.

”I mean it, I mean how could he not want you all the time?”

Kevin followed Frank into the kitchen. He leaned over the counter and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and crunched on it as he watched the petite man doing dishes.

”He just works a lot and get tired easily. It will make more sense when you are older and get married.”

Frank struggled to make small talk. He was facing the sink, but he could feel the boy staring at him and his eyes roaming his body. After he changed from gardening, Frank slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It wasn’t anything amazing though. Maybe that’s why Gerard was losing interest? He should be more mindful of what he wore.

”What’s going on in here?”

Mikey walked in and saw Frank and the kid.

”I was just telling Frank that Gerard is crazy not to want to sleep with him tonight.”

Frank dropped the glass he was holding. It shattered in the sink.

”What?!”

Mikey stepped forward grabbing Kevin by his shirt.

”You will not talk to him like that again or anyone else in this house or I will make you leave.”

”You can’t do that.”

”Try me.”

”Mikey, stop please! It was just a harmless joke!”

Mikey dropped Kevin and turned to Frank.

”Don’t do that. Don’t sell yourself short like that. You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

Mikey left the room. Kevin got off the floor.

”Fuck, they’re both crazy!”

He left the room and Frank just stared where Mikey was. What did he mean by that? Frank cleaned the glass up and then left the kitchen. He went to his and Gerard’s room. Gerard was already asleep snoring softly. He hadn’t heard anything. Frank knew Gerard was a dead sleeper too. He got changed and ready for his shower and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

”I need to stop thinking about Frank like that. He’s Gerard’s not mine…but then why didn’t he defend him. Why did he let that little asshole talk to him like that?”

Mikey was mumbling to himself as he washed his hair out. This was nothing new for him. He liked Frank back when they were in high school, but as soon as Frank met Gerard, Mikey had no chance. Frank was smitten with the older Way and swept off is feet by Gerard’s good looks and charm. Mikey was not surprised shortly after graduation that Gerard asked Frank to marry him. Then Mikey only saw them for holidays. It would be four more years before he would move in. Mikey was in his last year of college, but his parents still didn’t want him staying in the house alone while they were gone. Mikey was only partly upset cause he got to spend so much time with Frank now. Unfortunately, it brought all his old feelings back. He had to fight them every time he saw Frank smile or laugh, but it was seeing him being pushed aside by his brother that really messed him up. He didn’t understand how Gerard could take the younger man for granted like that. Frank was a treasure and if he was Mikey’s he would horde him and not share him with anyone.

*Knock knock*

Mikey thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Frank standing there in a towel.

”Oh, sorry, no one answered when I knocked so I thought…”

Had he been that out of it that he didn’t hear?

”No no it’s alright, I was getting ready to finish anyway.”

”I can wait if you like.”

”Don’t be silly Frankie.”

Frank smiled and walked in closing the door and locking it.

”Did you wash your back already? I can do that for you.”

”Oh, no, but I…”

Frank didn’t say anything. He got on his knees and picked up the soap and cloth. He moved up behind Mikey and started to scrub his back.

”Frankie…”

”Hush now, let me do this for you. I wanted to say thank you for what you did with Kevin. You didn’t have to but…”

Mikey turned around without thinking and grabbed Frank’s hands.

”No, stop that. You need to stop making yourself unworthy. You deserve respect. You deserve to be respected.”

Frank looked up at Mikey.

”Thanks you.”

Mikey without thinking leaned down and kissed him. He was surprised that Frank pushed back into it. He dropped Frank hands and pulled the younger man in closer pressing their bodies together. The soap from Frank’s hands made their chests slick as they moved together. Mikey slipped his leg between Frank’s.

”Mikey…”

Frank broke the kiss and leaned his head on Mikey’s shoulder panting.

”Fuck Frankie, I wanted you for so long, but you only had eyes for Gee.”

”I never knew. You must think me terrible.”

Mikey lifted Frank’s chin and looked into his eyes.

”Never, I think you beautiful.”

Frank kissed him again and then Mikey tensed when he felt Frank’s hand slip down to his cock and start to stroke it.

”Frankie…”

”Shhh, this is to say thank you for this evening.”

Frank swallowed Mikey’s moans as he pumped him faster.

”Wish things were different. Wish this wasn’t so wrong. Wish…”

”If wishes were fishes, we would never starve again.”

Mikey laughed and then groaned as Frank did something with his thumb across the head. Then Frank was slipping to his knees and taking him in his mouth. Mikey had to cover his own mouth since Frank was so good at this. He teased his cock by sucking on just the head and then slipping his finger behind his balls to massage his prostate from the outside. How could Gerard be so fucking stupid not to want this all the time! Frank tried all sorts of techniques going back when Mikey reacted to them. He was good at playing Mikey like one of his beloved guitars. Mikey was a quaking mess and felt his knees giving way.

”Sit if you need to.”

Mikey slipped back down on the stool and now he had a better view of Frank jerking himself off as he suck on Mikey’s cock. From this distance it was easy to tell how much Frank loved sucking cock. He moaned at the feel of it, the weight in his mouth. Mikey could tell he was in heaven. Soon though, Frank got the best of him and he was getting close.

”F-F-Frankie, ease, up, I’m gonna…”

That only made Frank suck faster and move from the long deepthroating strokes he was doing to just sucking on the head again and licking under the rim at the sensitive vein.

”Oh fuck, Frankie…”

Mikey reached up and gripped Frank’s hair and started to fuck his mouth. Frank took it too and Mikey’s load when he came in Frank’s mouth. He let go of Frank and Frank just kept sucking until he was spent. Frank then leaned back and jerked himself off panting and moaning till he covered himself with cum. Mikey leaned forward and kissed him not caring about tasting himself. They stayed like that till it got cold. Then they cleaned up and showered quickly. Frank gathered his towel and headed to the door first.

”Thanks again Mikey…for everything.”

”Anytime Frankie.”

And then he was gone.


	2. Feels So Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”It’s okay, it’s only a week. Gee will be back before you know it.”
> 
> Frank laid his head on his shoulder.
> 
> ”I know, just the bed feels so empty without him there.”
> 
> ”Well you know, you can share my bed.”
> 
> ”I do and thank you for that, but I think it would be dangerous and unfair to you.”
> 
> Mikey looked at him.
> 
> ”Why would you say that?”
> 
> ”Mikey…I…ever since last week…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So...uh...this chapter is basically porn. Yeah, not gonna front that at all. I was going to go beyond the scene, but it kind of felt...well right where i stopped it. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Frank was watering the garden. His mind was on what he and Mikey did and it was consuming him. He knew it was wrong. Gerard didn’t deserve it. He was a good husband, just had not been a very attentive lover in…

”A long time.”

Frank picked a few tomatoes and put them in his basket. He then grabbed an eggplant.

”Maybe I’ll make roasted veggies tonight.”

He squeezed the eggplant in his hand. It felt right, just like Mikey’s cock had. He sighed. Frank knew he had a problem. He gathered up the rest of the vegetables and then headed into the house.

”Still not getting any huh?”

Kevin was sprawled out on the couch with his legs spread obscenely and the short he was wearing were super tight.

”I’m just fine thank you.”

Frank put the basket on the table and began to remove the vegetables.

”Sure, that’s why you were drooling over the eggplant right?”

Frank blushed and turned away taking the eggplant, tomatoes, and squash with him. He place them in the sink and started to wash them off.

”You know…if you need a little something to take the edge off, I got it for you.”

Frank gasped as Kevin came behind him and pushed his obviously hard cock against Frank’s shorts.

”Stop that.”

Frank hissed under his breath.

”Why, doesn’t it feel good?”

Kevin whispered in Frank’s ear as he licked the shell. He reached around and rubbed Frank’s crotch.

”See, you like it, you’re already getting hard.”

He eased the zipper down and pushed his hand inside.

”P-Please…”

”You don’t have to beg baby, I’m happy to…”

”GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!”

Kevin went flying into the wall as Mikey punched him in the face. Frank was frozen for a moment and then ran into Mikey’s arms.

”Are you alright Frankie?”

”Ow, man, you punch like a fucking girl, but that hurt.”

”Yeah, well next time I’ll knock your fucking teeth in if you ever touch my brother in law again.”

”Oh, so it’s okay for you to?”

”What did you say you piece of shit?!”

”No Mikey, stop, he’s not worth it. I’m alright. It was…it was just a joke.”

”He was molesting you Frankie, that’s no joke. I’m gonna tell Gee.”

”No! No, please don’t. Gerard is dealing with enough. Kevin won’t do it again will you Kevin?”

”Yeah, like Frankie said, it was a joke.”

Kevin got up and left the room. Frank hid his face in Mikey’s chest breathing heavy.

”Come on, I got dinner. Go take a shower and then lay down.”

Frank nodded and left the room.

*

*

*

”So I will be gone for a week, but I trust the three of you will be fine.”

Frank just nodded weakly. The dinner that Mikey made was good, but Frank couldn’t stop thinking about what could have happened if he had not arrived. It made Frank shiver.

”Well, I’m off to shower and then bed. Frankie, will you come with me?”

Frank lit up. Gerard wanted to take a shower with him. He got up smiling and walked with him out of the dining room.

*

*

*

”Thanks sweetheart, and don’t forget to pack them after you washed them.”

Frank left the bathing room. He was even more frustrated than before. Gerard had him wash his back and then told him to do a load of laundry to that he had some things for the trip. Now Frank was heading to the bedroom to pack Gerard’s suitcase. He sighed. This was not what he thought would happen tonight.

”Maybe though before he goes to sleep.”

Frank tried to keep his hopes up as he did what Gerard told him. He wanted to be done when he got out so that they could have time together.

”Ah, that felt good.”

Gerard returned from the shower to see Frank in bed and his suitcase packed.

”Now that’s what I like to see.”

Gerard smiled and then slipped his pajama bottoms on.

”Uh…Gee, since you are leaving for a week…I thought maybe…”

”Oh, I’m kind of tired, but you can blow me and ride me if you want.”

Frank thought about it, it would not be the same as him participating, but maybe he would get into it?

”Okay, sure.”

Gerard laid down yawning and slipped his cock out of his pajamas.

”Go for it baby.”

Frank smiled and started to suck. It was weird. The last cock he sucked was Mikey’s and now he was comparing them. Mikey was not as thick, but he was longer. The scent was different too. They seemed to have the same hot spots though. Frank did his best to push Mikey out of his mind, but remembering his fingers in his hair and how much he groaned and praised Frank was too much. Frank sped up his work and before long Gerard was cumming.

”How was that baby?”

”Zzzzzzzz.”

Frank sighed. He went to the bathroom to clean the cum off his face and brush his teeth.

*

*

*

”Be good guys.”

Gerard waved to Frank, Mikey, and Kevin as he got in his car and drove off.

”Time for school boys.”

Frank giggled since he was younger than Mikey, but felt more like an adult.

”See you later Frankie.”

Mikey kissed his cheek and then left.

”Did you have fun last night?”

Frank jumped when Kevin touched his shoulder.

”K-Kevin, stop, you told Mikey you would.”

”I did. I did not touch you inappropriately, but then again…Gerard didn’t touch you at all last night and I don’t think your blowjobs skills are bad enough to fall asleep.”

Frank gasped.

”See you later Frankie.”

Kevin smirked as he left the house.

*

*

*

It was late and Frank could not sleep. The bed felt so empty without Gerard there. He finally gave up and got up. He pissed and then went to make some tea.

”Frankie?”

As Frank passed Mikey’s room he saw it was open and Mikey was studying.

”Mikey, what are you doing up so late?”

”I have a test tomorrow, what about you?”

”Just can’t sleep. Miss Gerard.”

”Aww, come here.”

Frank goes in and closes the door. He sits on the bed next to Mikey. Mikey circles his arms around him.

”It’s okay, it’s only a week. Gee will be back before you know it.”

Frank laid his head on his shoulder.

”I know, just the bed feels so empty without him there.”

”Well you know, you can share my bed.”

”I do and thank you for that, but I think it would be dangerous and unfair to you.”

Mikey looked at him.

”Why would you say that?”

”Mikey…I…ever since last week…”

Mikey leaned in and cupped Frank’s cheek.

”Frankie…”

Before Frank had realized it, he was leaning in and they were kissing. It wasn’t like the bathroom, this was purposeful and Frank knew it coming in. He hated using Mikey like this, but he was so lonely and Mikey wanted him.

”Wanna taste your cock again.”

Mikey groaned and laid down. Frank moved to take his boxers off and watched as his cock sprung out and hit him in the stomach. He licked his lips as his mouth watered at the sight. He leaned and licked a stripe up the shaft to the head slipping it between his lips. Mikey moaned and pushed his hand into Frank’s hair. Frank keened a bit as the fist tightened in his hair. He wanted Mikey to use him.

”You can fuck my mouth if you want.”

The noise that Mikey made sounded inhuman as he grabbed a bigger fistful of hair and began to force Frank’s mouth to do what he wanted. It was all too much for him as his mouth was filled over and over again with Mikey’s cock. The spit falling from the sides of his mouth was obscene along with the noises he was making. He wanted this. He wanted more.

”’uck me.”

Frank garbled out his words and Mikey’s hand stilled. He let Frank pull off. His mouth was swollen red and used.

”Please Mikey, I want you to fuck me.”

”But you said…”

”I don’t care, I need you.”

Frank produced a condom from the nightstand. Mikey blushed that Frank knew he kept them there. Frank smiled and crawled over to him. He opened the wrapper and placed the rubber in his mouth and used it to push the condom on Mikey’s cock. He then turned his body, taking his own boxers off and lay down with his head at the end of the bed.

”Please take me.”

Mikey swallowed hard. Frank looked so good laying there spread out for him. He grabbed the lube from the same draw and in a panic squeezed too hard spurting the liquid out. Frank laughed a little and it made Mikey smile. It also relieved the tension a bit about what was about to happen. Mikey wiped his fingers through the excess and then moved down between Frank’s legs. He leaned over and kissed him as he traced the opening. Frank moaned into his mouth as he pressed inside. He tensed up and little and Mikey realized just how long it had been for the younger man.

”Relax baby, I got you.”

Frank did with Mikey’s words and Mikey made sure to kiss his whole face till it he relaxed enough to put a second finger inside. He then began to scissor them and he felt Frank tighten his body up, but not on the same way. Frank was molded to him and rutting his cock against his stomach making small noises of pleasure. Mikey went for a third finger and started to search around for his prostate. When he found it, Frank broke the kiss and moaned loudly. At that moment Mikey was glad that Gerard was not there. He wanted to hear Frank. He wanted to pull all the sounds from him like that. He pulled his fingers out and then moved so that his cock was at the entrance.

”Ready?”

”Yes please anything!”

Mikey lined the head up and started to push in. He gripped Frank’s hand as he slowly slipped into the tight heat.

”Fuck Frankie.”

”Keep going.”

Mikey nodded and pushed further. He was shaking. He never realized it would feel this good. When their thighs finally met it took all of Mikey’s will power not to cum right that second. It was Frank that wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

”It’s okay Mikey. It’s okay.”

Mikey looked at the man under him.

”Aren’t I supposed to be reassuring you?”

Frank laughed lightly which sent shocks to Mikey’s cock.

”Don’t get all toppy on me now Mr. Way.”

Both of them blushed cause they knew how wrong it was, but it felt so right.

”I’m going to move now.”

”Yes, please.”

Mikey felt Frank loosen his arms a bit and then he pulled back so that his cock was sliding out almost to the tip and the pushed back in. Both men groaned at this and then they both got lost in everything that was them.

* * *

”Ugh, too much cheap beer.”

Kevin stumbled out of his room and headed to the bathroom. He was almost there when he heard something…something he should not have heard since he knew Gerard was not there.

”Well well well.”

He moved to the door and grasping the handle slowly opened it. Even if the door creaked no one would have heard it. The scene that he saw confirmed that. Frank was in his brother in law’s arms as his wrapped his legs around his waist and Mikey thrust up into his body. The view that Kevin had was perfect he could watch Mikey’s cock piston up inside of Frank over and over again. Forgetting that he had to piss he took his now semi hard cock out and started to stroke it enjoying the show.

* * *

”Fuck Mikey…so close.”

It was the first time that Frank had come up for air. Kissing Mikey was for sure his favorite thing right now. It was so different than kissing Gerard, who made it like he was too busy to enjoy it. Mikey though, kissed with everything and so much passion behind it that the breath was stolen from Frank’s lungs. He encouraged Mikey to spread his cheeks so that he could get deeper inside and now every stroke hit his prostate so that he was howling with his head back as he rode him harder.

”Jesus Frankie, look at you. You look like a fucking championship jockey riding my cock like that.”

That made Frank want to perform and he road faster grinding his hips down in small circles.

”Oh shit, I’m gonna…”

Frank did something right cause Mikey couldn’t handle it and he gripped Frank’s hips hard enough to leave marks as he shouted and filled the condom. Frank had a wistful moment where he had wished there was nothing between them and he could feel Mikey’s cum pulsing out of his cock and into him coating his walls. That thought alone was enough that he came between their stomachs without being touched. Mikey fell back leaving Frank to fall forward onto his chest. They were both covered in sweat and panting.

”God Frankie…that was…”

”Yeah *pant pant* it was.”

”I gotta…”

”Oh, right.”

Frank lifted himself off Mikey and Mikey stripped the condom off and tying it dropped it in the waste can. He then got up and to Frank surprise left the room. When he returned he had a washcloth with him. This was something else that Gerard didn’t do. He expected Frank to clean up after them. Frank almost cried at how gently Mikey was treating him. Carefully cleaning his sensitive cock off. He then cleaned himself up and brought the washcloth back.

”I must have not wrung it out enough before. I think I dripped some water outside the door so I wiped it up cause it was wet and slick and I didn’t want you to fall.”

”How sweet of you.”

”Stay with me?”

”Yes, but what about Kevin finding…”

Frank shot up, which was a bad thing to do cause it sent a shooting pain up his back.

”Baby!”

Mikey ran over and took Frank in his arms.

”I forgot he was even here! Do you think he heard anything?!”

”Calm down baby, I checked his room on the way back. The door was closed and when I opened it, he was sound asleep. He didn’t even stir.”

”Oh good.”

”So calm down and let’s get some sleep. You get up before him anyway so he won’t see anything.”

”You’re right, I’m being silly.”

Mikey laid down and Frank snuggled into his chest. Mikey put an arm around him.

”Night Mikey.”

”Night night baby.”


	3. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Mikey…we need to stop.”
> 
> Mikey chuckles.
> 
> ”What, am I distracting you?”
> 
> ”No, I mean we need to stop period.”
> 
> Mikey stills and lets go of Frank’s cock. Frank takes a deep breath. He has to do this, for his marriage.
> 
> ”It was fun, it really was, but I’m married to your brother and it isn’t right that we continue to carry on just cause he is not around.”
> 
> ”Oh…alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I am not sure what i am going to do after this chapter cause the next past of the hentai is not out yet. I may wing it or i may wait and see if it comes out before the new year. That is why the last line. It could be a foreshadowing of the direction i choose or mean nothing at all. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank is on cloud nine all week. He has spent so much time with Mikey inside him that he almost forgot about Gerard…his husband, coming home. When Gerard comes home he sweeps Frank off his feet and babbles about how he got the contract and how things are going to get better for them. A new house, promotion, and that Frank wouldn’t have to work anymore. Frank likes being a nursing assistant though, but he still feeds into the merriment. Mikey is just as happy for Gerard and then go out to celebrate. Of course they still have to take Kevin with them and this means that Frank doesn’t get as drunk as he wants to, but Mikey and Gerard do and they are flanking him and they both have a hand on his thigh, but Mikey’s goes higher and Frank tries so hard to keep a straight face. When they get home, Gerard is amorous and they end up in the bedroom, but part way through their foreplay, Gerard passes out. Frustrated, Frank seeks out Mikey, but he is passed out too. He finally goes to take a shower and jerks off there. Unknown to him, Kevin is right outside listening to his frustrations and biding his time.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Frankie…are you sure we should be…”

Mikey loses his words as Frank eases down on his cock with a muffled groan. He just stopped by to see if Frank wanted to go to lunch with him, but instead they found a spare room in the hospital that Frank works at and now they are fucking in an office chair.

”Fuck Mikey, your cock feels so good in me.”

Mikey grips Frank’s hips as he fucks up into him. He is falling for his brother’s wife more and more each day and it is killing him. Once Gerard’s promotion went into effect, he was home even less. That brat left for a bit, but now he is staying with them again while Gerard is away for another meeting. Mikey hates the way he looks at Frank, but since nothing happened after that one incident, Mikey knows the boy has been behaving.

”Harder Mikey, faster, please.”

Frank is begging and Mikey just wants to throw him down and fuck him on the floor, but Frank’s uniform is pristine white and he is still in half of it and no one wants to explain those kind of stains to their boss.

”I got you baby, just hold on.”

The chair shakes and threatens to collapse under them. Seriously office chairs with wheels are not the smartest thing to fuck on, but it in the only surface they had. Mikey continues to fuck Frank and jerk him off this he feels Frank tighten up and then he is spilling into him as Frank joins him, coating his hand. They take a few moments to catch their breath and Mikey looks up at Frank.

”I love you Frankie.”

Frank stills for a moment and Mikey wonders if he should have said anything. Then Frank smiles and kisses him.

”I should get dressed. They are going to be looking for me soon.”

Mikey nods and helps Frank ease off him. They clean up carefully and Mikey leaves first. He heads out of the hospital and stops to get a drink at a familiar place from his youth…well youth of just slightly under age to drink.

”Hello?”

”Hey, just have a seat, I’ll be right with you.”

Mikey smiles at the disembodied voice that answers him. He sits at the bar and waits.

”Sorry about that, welcome, what can I…”

”Hey Ryan.”

”Why Michael James Way, when did you get back into town?”

”About six months ago. I’ve just been busy with school and helping out my brother. Sorry I didn’t say hi sooner.”

”Helping out your brother…and his wife I assume.”

”Ryan…”

Ryan giggles and slips into the barstool next to Mikey.

”Still carrying a torch for him huh? There was no way I could keep your attention with him around.”

Mikey smiles at him.

”We had some fun though didn’t we? Then you got to marry Brendon.”

Ryan looks at the photo of his husband and him near the register.

”Yeah I did. The fairy tale come true.”

”You don’t sound happy about it.”

”Sometimes, the tale is a little less happily ever after than we expect.”

Mikey lays a hand on Ryan’s arm.

”You deserve better you know.”

”Yeah, but better didn’t want me so…”

”Ryan, I’ll always love you, but…”

”I know Mikey, but he’s married now too and…”

Mikey looks away.

”Sometimes the prince takes a little longer to get the princess.”

”Why Mikey Way, you sly devil.”

Mikey blushes.

”Well…I’m not going to preach anything, but if you ever need someone to talk to. Someone to comfort you and your pining heart…you know where to find me.”

Ryan stands up.

”Comfort me?”

Ryan turns and leans over Mikey’s back hugging him tightly.

”You know I would do anything for you Mikey.”

He kisses Mikey’s ear and then disappears behind the curtain. Mikey sits there for a minute thinking about Ryan’s words. He then gets up and leaves, dropping a five on the bar, even though he drank nothing.

*

*

*

Frank had been freaking out ever since this afternoon. Mikey said he loved him.

”This is not good.”

Frank went home and jerked off in the shower again. He was not preparing dinner, which Gerard would not be there for once again. Kevin was in the living room studying. Frank stood at the stove stirring the large stew pot full of vegetables and broth.

”Hey good lookin’ whatcha got cookin’?”

Frank feels Mikey come up behind him and kiss his neck. He sighs and then stiffins up.

”Vegetable stew.”

”Smells delicious…almost as good as you do.”

Frank shudders as Mikey peppers kisses down his neck.

”The boy is…”

”He’s studying. He won’t bother us.”

Mikey reaches down and palms Frank lightly. Frank drops his head back on Mikey’s shoulder with a groan. Mikey continued to play with Frank, teasing him. Frank can feel Mikey getting hard against his ass. He has visions of being lifted onto the counter and Mikey fucking him, rocking his body back and forth as Frank scrambles for purchase against the cold marble countertop. His bare ass sticking to it.

”Mikey…we need to stop.”

Mikey chuckles.

”What, am I distracting you?”

”No, I mean we need to stop period.”

Mikey stills and lets go of Frank’s cock. Frank takes a deep breath. He has to do this, for his marriage.

”It was fun, it really was, but I’m married to your brother and it isn’t right that we continue to carry on just cause he is not around.”

”Oh…alright.”

And just like that Mikey lets go of Frank. He walks away and Frank feels a chill settle in his body and his heart. He knows he did the right thing, but damn if it isn’t breaking him in two. Kevin walks into the kitchen to ask about dinner.

”Another 15 minutes I think. You should go wash up.”

The boy nods and leaves. When he does, Frank turns off the stove and sinks to the floor crying.

*

*

*

”Hello and welcome, can I…Mikey?”

”Hey Ryan.”

Mikey walks in and sits at the bar. Ryan walks over.

”What’s wrong?”

”I guess I was wrong. I guess the prince doesn’t get the princess.”

”Oh Mikey…”

”It was the right thing to do. He is married to Gerard, they should stay together.”

”Mikey…”

”Ryan…comfort me?”

Ryan lifted his hand and touched Mikey’s cheek.

”Come with me.”

Ryan took Mikey’s hand and led him upstairs.

* * *

Frank kept ringing Mikey’s phone, but gave up when he realized that it was in his room. He felt bad about how he ended it and wanted to talk to him about it.

”Hey Gee, do you know where Mikey went? He missed dinner and…”

”Yeah, I passed him in town on my way home. He was going to visit a school friend.”

”Oh, do you know who?”

”I think is was Ryan. Did you know he married Brendon?”

Frank didn’t hear anything else after that. He knew where Mikey was.

”Well I have a few things to pick up for dinner tomorrow so maybe I will drop by and say hi too.”

”You do that sweetheart.”

Gerard kissed Frank’s cheek absently and then walked off muttering about calculations. Frank slipped his shoes on and went out the door.

*

*

*

”Hello?”

Frank knocked on the door to the bar, but no one answered. The sign said be back at the time the little plastic clock said, but the door was open. Frank went in. The bar itself was empty. He looked around still calling out.

”Mikey? Ryan? Anyone here?”

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs where Ryan and Brendon lived.

”I wonder.”

Frank started to climb the stairs.

* * *

”Fuck Ry.”

”Am I better than I was in high school?”

”God yes, so much more!”

Ryan smirked and went back down on Mikey as he continued to finger himself open. He then pushed Mikey down and climbed on top of him.

”I can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

Mikey groaned as Ryan slipped his cock slowly into his body savoring every inch. He gripped Ryan hips as he watched the young man breathe slowly till he was fully in.

”Fuck me Mikey.”

”Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you good.”

Mikey pulled his cock back till only the tip was in him and then slammed it back full force. Ryan cried out with lust.

* * *

Frank jumped as he heard the scream. He ran down the hall to the room he heard it from. He stopped at the door and then realized what he was hearing. Moaning and the slapping of skin.

”Oh no, please no.”

Frank cracked the door and peeked in. Ryan was riding Mikey. He was covered in sweat and Frank saw Mikey’s eyes closed and his mouth in an o shape as he pounded into the slender man. Then Mikey turned them so that Ryan was on top and he fucked him into the mattress. Frank could not believe this. He drove Mikey into the arms of another. He should be happy, but he is not. Mikey is his, whether he wants to be with him or not. He hears Mikey moan and watches his body tighten up as he fucks Ryan faster. Frank knows the moment that Mikey cums. His eyes are shut and his face is the picture of ecstasy. He runs down the hall and out of the place.

* * *

”What was that?”

Mikey looks up from the bed. He can see the door is open a bit.

”Brendon isn’t here is he?”

”No, he is visiting his parents. He is not coming back till Monday.”

Mikey pulls out of Ryan and lays down. Ryan gets up slowly to get a cloth from the bathroom. As he goes he checks the door. He sees something in the hallway. He pads out and picks up piece of cloth. It’s a handkerchief with the initials FW on it.

”Well Frankie, I guess you lost your chance and you loss is my gain.”

He tossed the cloth in the garbage and then returned to Mikey and his triumph.

*

*

*

Frank checked on Mikey’s room several times till he realized that he was not coming home. He sat on Mikey’s bed and hugged his pillow. It smelled like Mikey. He sighed.

”This is crazy.”

Frank remembered the last time he was in here. Mikey had sucked him off and then fucked him as he held onto the head board. Frank groaned at the memory. He reached down and palmed himself. He pulled his cock out and started to jerk it as he closed his eyes, breathing in Mikey’s scent as well as reliving the memories. It was not long till he was close. He was panting and chanting Mikey’s name when a sound caught his ear. He opened his eyes and gasped.

”Kevin!”

The boy was standing there holding his phone aimed at Frank.

”No please go on. The video won’t be complete without you cumming saying his name.”

Frank hid his erection under the pillow.

”Erase that now.”

”Oh no, I plan on putting it on Porn hub with the title, Wife Jacks off to Brother in Law as Husband Sleeps.”

”No, please…I…I’ll do anything.”

Kevin smirked.

”get on your knees and suck it.”

Frank watched as he pulled his cock out. Frank was horrified, but he had no choice. He put the pillow down and got on his knees. He crawled over to the youth and took his cock in his mouth. Kevin was nothing like Mikey. He grabbed Frank’s hair and started to fuck his mouth forcing his cock deep into his throat. Frank had to swallow several times to not be choked. The tears were falling from his eyes. After a bit Kevin pushed him back.

”On the bed on your knees.”

Frank coughed as he looked up at his would be rapist.

”No, you can’t!”

”I will go right to Gerard and show him this video.”

Kevin went to leave the room.

”Stop!”

Frank cursed that he yelled so loud and that he was such a coward.

”That’s better. Strip first.”

Frank obeyed and took his clothing off. He then climbed on the bed and kneeled on his hands and knees.

”You have a nice ass.”

Kevin crawled up behind Frank and smacked it a few times, grabbing the red flesh and rubbing it.

”Where’s the lube?”

Frank pointed to the night stand trying to hold in his sobs. He heard the draw open and the snick of the top being opened. Then he felt the cold gel on his opening. Kevin was rough as he opened him up. Nothing like Mikey or Gerard for that matter. Frank was cursing himself. If he hadn’t started anything with Mikey , this might not be happening. He took a breath when he felt Kevin’s cock nudging him. He exhaled as the boy pushed in.

”Holy shit, you are fucking tight! Gee is crazy not to fuck you with an ass this good.”

Frank sobbed more as the boy bottomed out and then began to fuck him without a care for him.

”Shit, I should be filming this too, but fuck the phone, this feels too good.”

Kevin dug his finger tips in as he fucked Frank faster. He grabbed the older man’s arms and forced his face into the mattress.

”I wanna here you say that my cock is better than Gee’s and Mikey’s.”

Frank was whimpering cause at that moment Kevin found his prostate.

”Say it or I will keep fucking you all night.”

”Y-Y-Your cock is better than both of them.”

”That’s right bitch and I am going to make you cum without even touching your cock.”

Kevin continued to fuck Frank aiming for that spot over and over again. He pressed against it leaning over Frank’s back. Frank moaned as he felt his orgasm rush through him. He painted the sheets under him with his cum. Kevin fucked him a little longer and then came himself. He pulled out and got some on Frank’s ass and back. He slapped frank’s ass once again and then Frank heard the phone camera snapping pics of him. He was humiliated.

”I think this is the start of something good for us, don’t you agree Frankie?”

Kevin left Frank sprawled out on his brother in laws bed covered in cum and sobbing. He hit sped dial as he walked to his room.

”Dude, have I got a proposition for you.”


End file.
